Vastdimension Rouge: Archives of Savoire
by NameNotKnown
Summary: When Rouge finds herself in an identity crisis, she seeks Savoire's help in reviving her memories of the Vast Dimension. This is a story of the Vast Dimension before the events of the main story. (DARK THEMES)
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION! Before you read this, you should read it's prequel, "Vastdimension Rouge: Futa Red Heart"**

 **This story isn't really important. It's just a fun little idea I had in mind. If you enjoy it, then by all means, please keep reading.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

This morning, I woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and simultaneous chatter. Now I'm looking in the mirror. I notice the gold and blue relic around my neck. I think back to the time when I first found out about Ciel's true identity. I know her identity but I don't know mine. The oldest memory I actually have is waking up in the same bed I wake up in now. I was greeted by Savoire, who greeted me once I woke up. At that time, I was already a CPU and my nation wasn't considered as major as it is now. Savoire converted my little share energy into another CPU, by the name of Nessui.

I splash the water I previously cupped in my hands on my face. After washing up, I go on a trip to the four other nations. I transform and I begin to fly to south to Leanbox.

Once I arrive, I make my way to her Basilicom. Once I'm let in, Vert invites me to sit on the balcony and have tea with her. Chika pours our cups and respectfully leaves.

"Vert... Do you know much about your past?" I ask her.

She places the tea cup in the small white saucer in front of her, "Histoire doesn't really say much about it. I do remember her saying something about the four of us originating from a single entity at some point in time."

"An entity? That's bizarre..."

"Once we finish our tea, you could ask Blanc about it. She's sure to be more of help than I am." She smiles.

I nod and I pick up my cup and take a small sip of my tea.

"It's hot."

After briefly playing around with Vert, I said my goodbyes and I began my travel down south to Lowee. Forgetting about Lowee's cold atmosphere, I find myself sneezing constantly. Rushing through the snow, I impatiently burst into the Basilicom. I stop in my tracks to catch my breath. The giant door in front of me swings open and an irritated Blanc grunts when she sees me.

Before she can seriously hurt me, I attempt to calm her down, "Blanc...wait... I came with a matter of utmost importance."

"Why are you breaking down my damn door?!" She roars.

"I wanted to know more about you...!" I shout back, cowering.

The brunette's trembling ceases and she does her best to reduce the anger in her voice, "What was that...?!"

Fixing my posture, I clear my throat and repeat myself, "I want to know about the past of the CPUs and everything."

She let out a sigh of frustration and lead me to her office to chat. As we walk across to her office, a room with a door opened ajar catches my attention. I peek my head in and find the twins playing. _Lucky them. They already know about their history. It must be nice to be a child..._

We step inside and she hurries to her chair, the largest in the room, and slams a book into her drawer. My keen eyesight catches a glimpse of the book's title. Let's just say... Blanc must really have a lewd imagination when she writes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about again?"

I take a seat and answer, "The past. The origins of you CPUs."

"That's a hard question to answer. It was fairly simple, we were born and we began to form nations. Overtime, we recognized each other's nations and we began to keep a casual alliance. That's pretty much it."

I sink into my chair and sigh with slight disappointment, "...I see."

Blanc takes note of this and she says, "I hate to admit it, but Neptune would be a reliable source for these kind of things. She remembers the weirdest things with a lot of detail."

"OK. I'll go see her next then. Thank you, Blanc."

We finish up and Blanc isn't afraid to kick me out immediately after. My next step is to go southwest from Lowee to Planeptune and see what Neptune knows about everything. I hope for the best and I begin flying.

I land on the balcony of her Basilicom and I look in through the sliding door. I see Neptune sitting on the ground playing a game by herself while the door to the hallway is opened, revealing Nepgear rushing back and forth. I knock on the glass and Neptune's head pops up. She races to the door and slides it open, immediately hugging onto me.

"Rougey! What's up, bud?"

"H-Hey, Neptune. I was wondering if you had time to talk..."

"Sure can! We can talk while we play video games, of course!" She replies happily.

I sit down on the spot next to her and pick up the controller. When the black screen fades, I'm shown a character selection screen.

"So, Blanc told me you'd know about the history of the CPUs."

"Ah, yes! I'm the reliable one in this situation."

She continues, "Histoire said that we might have originated from a being similar to Arfoire. Then Histoire helped build our nations or something..."

"'Or something'? You aren't sure?"

She takes a moment to think. To my dismay, she finally says, "Nope. I don't remember a thingy thing."

I hang my head sadly and I murmur the words, "Thanks anyway."

Beating me in our little fighting game, Neptune then says, "If ya _really_ want answers, you should ask Noire. She's the most competent or whatever."

I turn to Neptune and a little pinch of hope arises in my soul, "Of course! Noire should know a lot more!"

Neptune stops me from getting up and grins mischievously, "You can go ask her after the _next_ round, I meant."

My laughter stops as quickly as it began. Neptune's actually serious about not leaving before this next round. I guess another fight wouldn't hurt. I sit back down and I pick up my controller. I stare at the television and watch the loading screen increase in numbers, promising to myself to beat her this time.

Out of the kindness of my heart, I played a couple of more rounds with Neptune when she begged me to. I won most of them and at around our eighth or ninth fight, Neptune drifted off. I reach over and pull the blanket over her and I admire her adorableness for a moment. I took this opportunity to leave and go to Noire's nation. Instead of finding her in her Basilicom, Noire was out shopping for who knows what.

I quietly sneak up on her and I then whisper, "Boo."

The ravenette jolts and greets me with a flushed but angry face, "R-Rouge! W-W-What are you doing here?!"  
When she asks that, she covers the logo on her shopping bags.

My joker face turns into a distraught one briskly, "You're my last hope, Noire. May you please tell me about the past of the CPUs. I know that you four originated from an entity that could have possibly been Arfoire at some point of time. I know that you also built your nations with Histoire's guidance and formed a casual alliance with each other. But I still don't know."

She raises an eyebrow, "Then that's pretty much it. Why do you need to know anyways? We trust you and...stuff."

"I'm having an identity crisis and I thought that if I could hear about you four, I'd have an idea."

She hesitantly puts her hands on my shoulders and straightens me up, "If it's that important to you, then why not ask Savoire? She's the only one in this world that could answer that question."

I bonk myself on the head from her words, "Of course! Savoire _would_ know something like that! Thank you, Noire."

"Uh huh. Whatever."

I begin to crouch down so I kick off from the ground into the air.  
Before I do so, I turn back to Noire and smirk in mischief, "By the way, that outfit would look _very_ cute on you."  
I fly away and behind me I hear her grunts of humiliation.

When I come to a landing, I revert to my human form. The relic around my neck jiggles and I stare at it grimly. I place my hand on the scanner to the door and it expands, creating an entrance for me to step in. Inside, I find Savoire reading a book while lying comfortably on the black and red sofa.

"Savoire..." I nervously call to her.

She closes her book and smiles, "Alright, where would you like me to start?"

"Wha-? But I didn't even ask yet..."

"It's my job to know you, Rouge. I knew you would want me to tell you about the Vast Dimension."

My jaw nearly hits the floor. I take a seat across from her and I make up my mind.

"I'd like you to start from the very beginning... My life and everything."

She nervously smiles, "I figured. Well that's a long tale itself, so we'll have to do this in intervals, 'kay?"

I nod and I watch her glare at the ceiling. She sighs happily and hums to herself before beginning.

"It was approximately two and a half centuries ago."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so ends the prologue!**

 **Thanks for reading this story! If you're interested in a more sincere story about the past and adventure, then this is perfect for you.**

 **Next Time - Rebirth**

 **See you then!**

 **-Skull**


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

 **These chapters will start to get longer as the story goes on. Just be patient and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Misere's POV**

I stared at the crumbled up paper fiercely while I walked to the Basilicom. _Everything I wrote on it seems to be fine_. Before I entered, I sat on the ground and rubbed my battered feet. _If I get the job, the first thing I'm going to do is buy shoes. Life like this couldn't get harder._

* * *

Four weeks ago, when summer first started, The CPU of Taimo planned to hire a person to help her with her work. She claimed she wanted someone smart enough and someone who is competent. I guess it can be called an apprentice. Her one rule was that only people below the age of eighteen could participate. Since I had been living roughly for a while, I thought this could be a good opportunity to get back in the game financially. She had us take a test which I hope I aced. Afterwards, she made us fill out a questionnaire. It was like the test but with more personality-based questions. All I had to do was hand it into her office and I could get the job.

That's exactly what I thought about twenty-four hours ago. Now that I was accepted by the CPU as her apprentice, I could live easy once again. I grin from the fact that I no longer have bruised feet. I hum to myself while clacking my wooden sandals together. I'm currently sitting against a wall as the CPU works. _She gave me the day off on my first day. I should thank her later._

"Misere..." She calls.

I jump to my feet and stand attentively, "Yes, Lady CPU?"

"Please, you can call me Lady Ciel, or Ciel is just fine."

"Um... OK. Yes, Lady Ciel?"

"I'll put this in the nicest way possible. Follow me."

She gets up from her desk and walks past me. To not fall behind, I catch and up and fearfully walk behind her.  
 _Ciel is so tall...  
_ She leads me into a room that looks like her bedroom. All the curtains are closed, so the room is very dim and the bed sheets are scattered throughout the floor. She tells me to stop once we walk in front of a huge mirror. For someone so tall, I can see why having a mirror more than half my size would be convenient to her. We both look into the mirror for a while.

She crosses her arms behind me as she says, "You're a beautiful girl, Misere. Your skin looks rather healthy, your eyes are a beautiful magenta and you are of slim build."

I can't help but shiver with self-consciousness as she carefully analyzes my appearance. She describes every little detail about me, my eyes, my height, she even tries to guess my weight based on the size of my body. Just when I think I'm going to die of embarrassment, her voice goes from its calm leader-like tone to a darker one.

She curls my hair in her fingers, "But this hair... I hate it."

I nervously glance back at her and ask, "W-Why? What's wrong with my hair...?"

"While it is long and beautiful, I can't stand the color red." Her grip gets tighter and there's a slight pain in my scalp.

 _But why? Does my hair color really matter? I never cared about the color of my hair, I only cared for its length._

"I-If it doesn't...appeal to you..." I swallow. "I can shave my head..."

She glares at my hair for a while, "If you shave it, it will just grow back." She spins around and begins to exit the room, "I guess it can't be fixed yet."

I let out a long sigh of relief. I run my fingers through the red curls and stare at the mirror. _Am I going to survive this hell?_

I hear her voice call from behind me, "Also that dress. It's disgusting to look at. Buy a new one immediately."

I drop to my knees and I gaze at the doorway in dread. Ciel is a lot scarier than she makes herself out to be in the public. I remember seeing her a year ago at a parade that was held in the main city of Taimo. While she still retains the feminine voice I remember, she sounded like an angel from the Heavens. She even caught a glance of me prior to me becoming her apprentice/secretary. Out of the kindness of her heart, she bought me an ice cream cone and promised she would protect me and all of Taimo. So why, why is she acting so different?

I reach into the pocket of my dress and pull out my wallet. I begin walking downstairs and making a trip to a clothing store.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I reached under my bed for my suitcase. I realized I hadn't unpacked yet and there was still stuff for me to look over. I open my suitcase and on top of all my clothes I find a book. The book is titled "The Story of the True Goddess". I always used to ask people if this story were fiction or true. Everyone I asked would have a different answer, so I guess it's safe to say this book is a mystery. This was the book that inspired me to want to become a secretary/apprentice for Ciel. There was a character in the book who was like the True Goddess's secretary/apprentice. I flip through the pages, looking for the name of this secretary.

I stop flipping and read, "Savoire. An Oracle."

From there, I began to think out loud. There are other nations in this world known as Gamindustri. Finding out about these other nations is tough, though. There's no method known to the world about finding out pieces of information, which made a lot of us ignorant. Lady Ciel would speak very little of these matters as well. She might be afraid that her faithful people would leave her to go check out the other nations. That was the last thing she needed. The population of Taimo decreased drastically, and a CPU like Ciel gets her powers from her followers. Overtime, Ciel has grown weak and if anybody else left, it would be over for Taimo shortly.

Ciel put me to work that day, and everything I would do would make her grunt and scowl at me. I tried my very best in everything I did and I thought I was doing a good job. But Ciel thought otherwise. Lately, she's become more abusive. Whenever I would mess up, she would yell at me. Now she'll beat and harass me, aggressively and sexually. The first physical punishment I had received from her was a hard kick in the stomach. Now, she'll occasionally use items like bats, whips, and fire irons.

Every time I would receive punishment from her she would say, "Misere, you're so beautiful when you're submissive - This'll all be worth it, trust me."

 _"This'll a be worth it?" What does that even mean?_ I was horrified at first, but I've grown accustomed to her punishment. After every task she'd assign me, I would prepare for my abuse and I would let her do her worse. If there was any truth to what she was saying, then this would be worth it. There was no way out of being her secretary now, so I decided I'd live like this. Luckily, I am human, so things like this won't last anymore than a century.

I thought I could endure it. However, I could feel the stress slowly building. No matter how much I wanted it to end, Ciel's words echoed in my head.

 _This'll all be worth it._

I bolt into the bathroom mirror and slam the door shut, locking it. I grab a stepping stool from the corner of the bathtub and I drag it in front of the sink. Getting on top of it, I look at myself in the mirror before turning around and loosening my dress. It drops to my feet and I look at the bruises and scars on my once healthy skin. My once long, red hair was now more burgundy and dried up. I expected to see myself crying from my pitiful state, but when I looked at my face in the mirror, staring back at me is a dead expression.

 _So this is my first summer as Ciel's apprentice. In less than three months, I've already been brought to the skirt of unbalance._

My trembling hand reaches into the cabinet above the sink and it pulls out a pair of scissors. I use one hand to hold the scissors and the other to hold my hair in place, over my shoulder. As I touched my hair, it no longer felt like individual strands of hair, but more like clumped up rough hair.

 _My hair is no longer beautiful, so I must..._

The hair lies between the blades of the scissors and I slowly bring the finger rests together.

"Misere! Come here quickly."

Setting the scissors down, I hurry into her office. She's sitting there, a gleeful expression on her face.

"Yes, Master Ciel?"

"No need to call me Master anymore - Anyways, I've come up with the solution to your problems," She says.

 _Are you finally relieving me of this job position?_

"I'm sure you've read 'The Story of the True Goddess', no?"

My heart skips a beat and it feels like time stops momentarily, "...I have, Master."

A nefarious grin crosses her face, "Excellent. Now whether that story is true or not, Taimo's Science Organization has something similar for you in the lab. If you'll follow me..."

* * *

We enter the lab. It's completely empty here, there's not a soul to be found. Ciel takes the lead and we walk to the very end of the room. There's various doors we have to go through. As we walk, I notice that Ciel has this look on her face, it's the happiest I've seen her since I landed this job. When we finally stop, we are greeted by a large glass tube. There seems to be something inside of it, but the water is so cloudy, I can't quite make it out.

"What is that, Master?" I ask.

"That is the new you, Misere."

She wipes her hand across glass's surface and the water becomes less murky. Inside I see a girl who looks less than slightly identical to me. She has the same facial structure and skin as I, but that's where the similarities end. This girl has long and messy _blue_ hair. She also appears a lot smaller than me, like a _fairy_.

The CPU strokes the back of my head gently, "All of those beatings I gave you were to test your body's strength and endurance. You've lasted this long, Misere. So please, take up this artificial body."

 _Artificial body? How odd..._

"But... Master..."

She drops to her knees and places my hands into her much larger ones, "I know you probably are skeptical of me, Misere. But not only do I need this, _Taimo_ needs this. If you don't want to do this for me, do it for Taimo..."

 _Damn this woman. She thinks that she can beat me severely and then act like she's sorry? She must be insane..._

"I don't think I understand... Why did you beat me? Why do _I_ need to do this?" I look back at the tube.

She squeezes my hand reassuringly, "Forgive me for my actions leading up to this moment. If your body wasn't strong enough, it'd be destroyed if we tried to give you this body. That's why I beat you and I am sorry. You're a bright young woman, Misere. If only I could have you as my apprentice for more than a century. If you take on this new form, you'll live a lot longer than you will now. Taimo's shares are slowly declining because of the Guild's current status. Take on this artificial body, lead the Guild and then..."

"...you can truly become my _Oracle._ "

I tense. _Oracle._ This whole summer I was thinking that the beautiful Ciel I once looked up to was gone forever. But, the look in her eyes she gave me just now, it shows me that she isn't lying. She may have been a bitch, but she only had good intentions in mind. The look in her eye... How do I say... It was the same one she gave me that year she bought me sweets.

I hesitate for a moment and then I give her my response, "Master Ciel, If what you're saying really is true...then I'll become this girl."

She lights up and hugs me tightly. Her happiness leaves her breathless as she can only mouth the words, "Thank you." I undress and Ciel helps me into the tube next to the one with the girl inside.

She begins to explain, "It works like this... Your current body will permute into Share Energy for Taimo. Afterwards, that Share Energy will awaken inside of this artificial body. It's like being reborn."

There is a delay before I nod and I close my eyes.

"Prepare yourself, Misere."

I hear the machine making various noises and I wait as my consciousness to slowly slips away.

...

"OK. We're done now. How do you feel?" I hear a voice say in the dark.

I open my eyes and I feel a sharp, throbbing pain in my head, "Ugh... Why does my head hurt so much?"

 _Whoa... I even gained the girl's voice... so gentle yet solid..._

"That is one of the perks of your new body. You are now what is known as a _Tome._ Your one brain is now the equivalent of three developed human brains. You have a wider variety of knowledge." The blue-haired woman answers, "However, all Tomes have certain powers, but I'm not sure what exactly you can do."

"Now, Miser...no... I can't call you that anymore. This is the new you. I'll tell you what, you can pick out your new name."

 _A new name for the True Goddess's faithful Oracle..._

I glance up at Ciel and I situate my hand onto my chest, "...I want to be eternally known as _Savoire_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading this story! If you're interested in a more sincere story about the past and adventure, then this is perfect for you.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Skull**


	3. Powerless

**We have a Twitter - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 3: Powerless  
**

* * *

 _ **WHAM!**_

Savoire howled in agony as she dropped to the floor, the plate she was carrying shattering and a deep cut on her left cheek stinging. She was overshadowed by Ciel who had a leather strap in her hand, plopping with the blood of the wounded bluenette. She peered down upon Savoire, her face expressionless and cold.

"Wh-Why are you doing this, Mistress...?" Savoire asked, her breath unsteady. She didn't receive an answer from Ciel verbally. Instead, she received one physically when the CPU whacked her across her opened back, transmitting a gash that leached blood.

The beating continued for hours. Savoire pathetically begged for Ciel to stop, but the CPU didn't listen. It disturbed her greatly. Why was she being beat? She hadn't done anything wrong. She thought the beatings would be over after she gained her new body, but that theory proved to be wrong. Savoire had been cheated, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 _"You can not leave the Basilicom without assistance. If you do, I will bring you back faster than you can kill yourself," Ciel said._

Never in her life had Savoire felt so powerless and so disgusted.

As she was beaten, she clutched at the thick blue carpet on the ground, squeezing it between her fingers, telling herself that she would get her retribution one day. Through a broken piece of plate lying on the floor, Savoire could see her reflection. She saw a pitiful looking girl being beaten by a beautiful goddess. The sight made her sick to her stomach and she glared at the reflection scornfully, her tears being of both anguish and hatred. She was well aware that she couldn't kill Ciel, but she convinced herself that she would be able to do something one day.

She saw a pitiful looking girl being beaten by a beautiful goddess. The sight made her sick to her stomach and she glared at the reflection scornfully, her tears being of both anguish and hatred. She was well aware that she couldn't kill Ciel, but she convinced herself that she would be able to do something one day.

 _I swear it...!_

 **「NOW LOADING** **」**

Today, Ciel was at her work desk, doing what seemed to be paperwork. She didn't look jaded, but she didn't look interested either. She just remained there, reading and writing over different documents with a blank face. The only solid sound in her entire office was the ticking of the clock on the wall. It was the type of silence with one noise that would bring most into insanity, but Ciel continued to stay calm.

Ciel detected the wooden door across the room slowly opening along with little footsteps that sounded like they were coming closer. She only chose to look up when she found Savoire holding a tray of coffee and doughnuts with an apathetic face. This induced Ciel to glare sharply which made Savoire force a cute little smile. In her mind she cringed, her bandaged cheek still not recovered from the thrashing she received a couple of days ago.

This induced Ciel to glare sharply which made Savoire force a cute little smile. In her mind she cringed, her bandaged cheek still not recovered from the thrashing she received a couple of days ago.

"H-Here are your snacks, Mistress~"

Ciel did not say anything, so Savoire plainly settled the tray next to her on top of her desk. She folded her hands in front of her outfit and stood there for awhile while Ciel continued to work on her papers. Not once did Ciel look back up and that kind of pissed Savoire off. She desired Ciel's attention.

She bobbed a curtsy to Ciel, who still didn't even look up. She did a myriad of other things such as spin around, giggle, and jump around, but none of that grabbed Ciel's consideration. If anything, Ciel started working harder while she did those things. It was only when she called Ciel's name that the CPU placed down her pen and glanced up, eyebrows lifted.

 _That should've been my first idea..._ Ignoring her brief idiocy, Savoire caught the edges of her black and blue sundress and twirled around, allowing the skirt of the dress float and then leisurely drop like a tree leaf being driven by a summer breeze. She leaned her head to the side and smiled after bobbing another curtsy to Ciel to make up for the one she didn't notice. "I bought a dress that was blue~ How does it look?"

"I hate it," Ciel answered monotonously.

Offended, Savoire skipped forward, presenting the CPU with a better view of the dress. "Why not, Mistress?! It's blue, isn't it?" She pointed to the blue designs on the apparel to accentuate the feature.

"Yes, it is." She acknowledged that before picking up her pen and aiming it towards the straps of Savoire's dress. "But the straps are red. I already told you I do not like the color red..."

Savoire lifted her finger and opened her mouth to answer back, but she deflated when she apprehended that there was nothing to say. "This was the only blue dress in the store~!" She whined while stomping one of her shoeless feet like a child. "Why do you even care about the straps? I can hide them with my hair or something..."

"It still wouldn't change the fact that the straps are red. Therefore, I refuse to like it. It ruins your beauty..." Ciel shook her head disapprovingly with a sigh, gaze dropping back to her pen as she continued her work.

"And beating me doesn't?" Savoire firmly clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just thoughtlessly replied. To her dismay and utter panic, Ciel heard her and stood up and out of her chair.

In the speed of a heartbeat, she lifted her foot and kicked Savoire across the chest, knocking her to the floor with enough force to knock down and silence that ticking clock that was mounted on the wall. Savoire hastily blanketed her face with her hands, not wanting to be struck in the face again while she shivered like a cold dog. As Ciel reached for the broad black leather strap she kept on her desk, a guard rushed in and bowed before speaking.

"Lady Ciel! Lady Savoire! Sorry for the intrusion...!" When the guard looked up, she gasped as what she was seeing was entirely different than what was about to go down. Savoire's rear was facing Ciel, who was raising the belt in the air like she was ready to strike. The guard thought that she had maybe walked in on her superiors about to get... freaky. "I'm sorry...! It appears I have arrived at a bad time... I'll come back later..."

It was stupidly ironic how Ciel's face rivaled that of her least desired color after she processed the guard's words and she frantically got away from Savoire and unblocked her throat. "N-N-Not at all...! You've come at a perfectly fine time, what is it?"

Savoire quietly grimaced when she glanced at Ciel smiling. She couldn't help but despise Ciel and her public facade. It made her want to expose her actual character, but being the relatively impotent person she was, she settled with staying quiet.

"R-Right!" The guard mimicked Ciel, clearing her throat. She saluted her superiors and spoke loud and clear. "We've been collecting criticisms about the Guild! There are numerous requests for you to try to straighten things out over there!"

Ciel sat back at her seat and sighed again, her hand raking through her beautiful loose glossy blue hair. "Are you serious...? I'm swamped with paperwork at the moment... I'll have to do it tomorrow."

"Understood!" The guard saluted once more to show her respect before marching off robotically from the doorway and down the hall. Savoire stared at the empty doorway until the sound of the guard's footsteps vanished. She turned her head back at Ciel who was reading and writing a lot more frantically now. "Damn...! I wish I could have someone else deal with something so frivolous for me..." She groaned before resting her head on her desk and taking a quick break.

A smile touched the corners of Savoire's mouth as an idea came to mind. _If I do her useless work for her... she'll praise me... and I won't get punished anymore...! It's the perfect opportunity to prove my worth! I gotta keep it a secret from her though... if I surprise my mistress, she'll be sure to drown me in her praises!_

"You're dismissed, Savoire." Ciel's solid voice brought the girl formerly known as Misere back down to Gamindustri and she wasted no time in getting up and leaving the workroom.

A couple of minutes later, Savoire plummeted onto her perfectly soft bed and sighed, her panicky expression converting into a sober one. If there was any good thing that came out of being the nation's Oracle, it was unquestionably the way she got to live. Disregarding Ciel's occasional abuse, living in the Basilicom was like living in a royal palace. You got to do whatever you want, guards would clean up after you, you got to live in a posh bedroom, and you had to pay absolutely no type of mortgage or rent. It was unfortunate that she had to suffer while living such a nice life.

But after she got things straight with the Guild, that affliction would be over.

"All right!" She vaulted out of bed and elevated her fist. "Let's go!"

 **「NOW LOADING** **」**

"That was awful..."

As she walked back to the Basilicom, Savoire recalled looking in disgust as she saw a number of Quests not completed. Their Guild lacked members, was unorganized, and they weren't all that strong, to begin with. Aiming not to retch, Savoire quickly departed the Guild after straightening things up with them and funding them personally. Another good thing that came out of being the Oracle was the pay.

 _Maybe they'll do better with their new funds... I'm glad I decided to come here. If it were Ciel, she probably wouldn't have shown any mercy..._

"Speaking of Ciel, I should be able to fly like her now, right?" Savoire tried to pick herself off the ground, but while she lost her body, her poor endurance remained. She managed to fly about three yards before her wings gave in. She landed on the ground hard and she found herself giving up shortly afterward. She laid there and slowly but surely, her eyes had closed. It was terrible how something so simple could bring her to the point of being so tired that she falls asleep. To her, the ground was beginning to feel like the nice, soft bed at the Basilicom.

Before she could lose awareness, the footsteps of an approaching person roused her up and she glanced in that specific direction. A lady came over to Savoire and greeted the Tome cheerfully. "Oh wow! It's a child with wings! What's your name, little gal?"

"Misere... I mean... S-Savoire..." Savoire lifted herself off of the ground and met this woman face to face. This was the first time she was talking to someone outside of the Basilicom. Her heart was thumping noticeably speedier than earlier.

"Ooh! Savoire! What a pretty name." The girl cheered.

Savoire forced a giggle while she regarded that this girl's clothes were all scratched up and dirtied. And it looked similar to a uniform. She first believed that she shouldn't ask her about it, but what was there to lose? "Why do your clothes look like that?"

She woodenly rubbed the back of her head and chuckled before she answered. "I just got out of the punishment trenches..."

"Punishment trenches?" Savoire tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" Savoire was pretty sure she knew her way around Taimo. But she's never heard of Taimo's punishment trenches. That sounds like some kind of capital punishment.

The girl finished chuckling and flashed Savoire a look, her purple eyes registering confusion. "You don't know what the punishment trenches are? Are you from Taimo?"

Savoire shook her head to answer the girl's first question and nodded to her second question.

"So Lady Ciel hasn't told anyone not apart of the team..." The girl whispered while she poked her forehead in frustration. "You are aware of the team, right-eo?"

Savoire shook her head again. At this point, the girl looked like she was gradually giving up on Savoire knowing anything about the outside world. She turned her back towards Savoire and said, "I don't think I am supposed to tell a commoner anything about Taimo's international relations..."

"Ah! B-But I am the Oracle of Taimo..." Savoire told her quickly, not wanting her to keep quiet. It wasn't a misrepresentation for one to say that Savoire was a really curious girl.

The purple-eyed girl turned to face Savoire again and raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding. Why have I never heard of you then?"

"Huh?" Savoire couldn't understand what she meant. Ciel should have had everyone know of her existence by now. So then why is it that someone who knows about "punishment trenches" and is on some sort of team doesn't even know about her. "I was recently appointed as Taimo's Oracle. Perhaps that is why you do not know me." Savoire eventually replied. "Never mind that. What are the punishment trenches you were talking about earlier?"

The girl looked reluctant to answer the Tome's question. Her cheer-filled purple eyes turned into the eyes of a sadness and guilt. That's when Savoire noticed something on her back. It looked to be a rifle, a damaged one at that. She had never seen one up-close, but they looked similar to the ones she had seen in books. _Why would she be carrying a rifle on her though...? Maybe she's an adventurer..._

The girl swallowed a lump in her throat before answering. "It's best you see yourself..."

Savoire found the girl's hand in front of me, waiting for the bluenette to grab onto it. Trusting her, she did so and she was brought to her feet. The petite purple-eyed girl reached into one of the many pockets of her black and blue outfit and in her hand was a phone. She tapped on a couple of icons on the phone and began scrolling through the picture gallery. One of the pictures was her, along with a myriad of other males in females dressed in the same outfits. They all looked earnest and weren't smiling. That was strange for Savoire. She was taught that when taking a picture, it was essential to smile.

 _Maybe I was taught wrong..._

"I don't understand..." She lowered her head.

The girl didn't respond and she just kept scrolling through the picture gallery. She stopped at another picture. It was her sitting down on a small dinghy in the ocean while eating what appeared to be a loaf of bread. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she looked like she was sick. In the background were bodies floating at the surface, some on their backs and some face down.

"Do you get it yet...?" She asked in a frightened tone.

Savoire still shook her head. "No... not at all."

She sighed before saying, "I didn't want to have to show anyone this but..."

Steadily, she placed her gloved finger on the screen. With caution, she swiped to the left and the screen switched to a new picture. This one was different from the others. Unlike the other two, this one took a while to load. Savoire watched eagerly as the wheel resembling a loading screen was spinning constantly. After about twenty spins, the picture loaded. Before she could completely see it, the girl turned her head.

Now Savoire saw why...

The picture contained the girl and some of the people from the first picture. They seemed to be in an open field with a white tower in the background. Across the field were littered bodies, soaked in blood and other fluids. Some were headless and some were missing viable limbs. The girl and the people who still could move were soaked in blood as well, with tired looks on their faces. The sky was engulfed with gray smoke and Savoire could see some fire in the background. Standing in front of all of the carnage was a beautiful woman with blue hair and a skimpy black and blue bodysuit.

"That's Lady Ciel... Where was this picture taken?"

The girl locked her phone and placed it back in her pocket. "It was taken in Planeptune."

"Planeptune? What is that?"

"It's one of the major nations of Gamindustri."

That was the heaviest hitter for Savoire. All her life she had been taught that Taimo was the sole nation of Gamindustri. To hear that there were more than just two nations killed everything she knew about the outside world. What died in her was replaced with an eagerness to venture out to the other nations. Maybe then she could have an adventure like in that book... But there were more questions that needed to be answered before that could happen.

"No way... Who are you? What's going on?"

"I didn't tell you my name?" Her shoulders shook as she laughed. "Whoopsees~! My name is Neptune... and..." Her voice went back to its previously grave sound. "You can't let Lady Ciel find out that I told you this, but right now..."

She looked off east, the exact direction of Planeptune. "Taimo's at war with the entire world and they're planning a mass-genocide."

 **「NOW LOADING** **」**

It was a quarter to midnight when it began raining, the pellets thumping brutally against the window Ciel watched out of. She finally completed her documents and she was waiting for Savoire to serve her her dinner, but it never happened. She was feeling humble at the moment and didn't feel like working the last of her energy to whip the girl for her lateness. She was already exhausted from the work from today and tomorrow she would have to straighten things up with the Guild. Why was being a CPU such a chore?

"What more do I have to do to make the world mine, True Goddess?" She questioned as she glanced up at the clouded sky through the window. She wanted to be the heart of Gamindustri so badly, but it was taking forever.

There was another thing that was taking forever and that was her dinner. Tolerance was a requirement of a goddess, so she sat back in her chair, hands at her thighs for a couple of more minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What is keeping that girl from serving me?!" She incoherently yelled, signaling the guards who came by to investigate but immediately ran away when they observed the look on her face.

On signal, Savoire exploded through the doorway, soaking wet but ticked off nevertheless. She trampled harshly to Ciel's desk and slammed both of her hands down hard on the top, prompting the CPU to propel her chair backward to avoid what she presumed was coming at her. Savoire glared hatefully into her goddess's enlarged green eyes, her breath so hard that it was visible. The water from her hair dripped onto the desk, dampening the papers Ciel had worked so hard on which then gave both of them something to be furious about.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel bounced out of her chair and met Savoire's glare head on.

"I should be asking **you** that!" Ciel's look made Savoire a little pale, but she persisted in being defiant. She refused to allow someone as contemptible as Ciel change her. She can't believe she actually gave this woman less work. "Global Genocide?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"How do you know about that...?"

"Sh-Shit..." Savoire did not consider that much. She could not rat out Neptune. She would be executed without a doubt! "That's none of your concern...! What happened to the old Ciel! She would never consider killing innocent people!"

Savoire closed her eyes for one moment and she found herself being gagged and clasped against a wall by Blue Heart, who did not look happy in the slightest. Saliva dribbled down from the ridges of Savoire's mouth as she was losing air. The tighter her hold grew, the angrier Blue Heart's face became, her blue eyes flashing with rage. "You bitch! Now I know why you're wet! You left even after I told you not to!"

She released Savoire who collapsed onto the ground, striking herself in her own breasts while hacking powerfully.

"Why are you...?!" She didn't have time to completely recuperate or even finish what she was saying as she was relentlessly tackled by Blue Heart. Before she could scream, hands were pinned to the floor and Blue Heart smiled wickedly. Summoning her shuriken, she cut through the red straps of the sundress, peeling it off of Savoire's body, exposing the girl. The Tome watched as she felt absolutely paralyzed.

Blue Heart's nimble yet thick fingers traced circles around Savoire's uncovered and delicate tits, roughly pinching the puckered pink nipples between those fingers. This surfaced a non-consensual cry from the Tome, her eyes wide and filled with tears of regret. She should've kept her mouth shut. "Stop! Stop, Mistress! I don't want this...!"

Ciel's goddess form didn't care enough to listen and turned Savoire over so that she was flat on her stomach. If she couldn't beat her servant, she would do the next best thing. The Tome's mouth was clamped shut by the blue goddess's hand, muting her scream when she felt her maidenly white panties being torn off her body. "Let me go...! This is wrong...! Please, I'm so, so, so sorry...! Don't put anything in me...! I'll do anything...!"

What came next created an even greater scream that couldn't be let out.

Blue Heart's fingers had invaded the poor girl's sacred area, bringing about her orgasm quickly. Savoire begged and cried and screamed and pleaded for her not to do this but just like when beating her, Blue Heart was unresponsive and unconcerned. The only thing she cared about was satisfying her sexual desires.

This went on for hours, and Savoire could no longer stay mentally powerful. She surrendered to her owner's intimate mastery and soon afterward, she felt her consciousness slipping away.

She could no longer call herself a virgin.

 **「LEVEL CLEARED** **」**


End file.
